You Have Cooties Seth Cohen
by elizabethjstb
Summary: Growing up in Newport,with a 4 & 5 year old Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen. Slight appearences by Marissa,Holly and Luke ..might include Ryan a VERY OLD story i found on my computer so REVIEW if you like it


Childhood

OOC: growing up in Newport, with Newport's brattiest children

"Excuse me, that's where me and Coop make our sandcastles" said a young Summer Roberts, she stood their looking at Seth Cohen with her famous icy look on her face. Summer was four and a half, she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a purple t-shirt, with a purple bucket and scoop, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses outlined in purple, that matched her bucket and outfit . Seth looked up at her and mumbled, "Sorry, I'll move" Seth was a little different from a lot of the kids growing up in Newport.

When the other boys wore white shirts and black chinos, Seth was wearing Black jeans with a comic book related shirt. Seth was misunderstood for his age he always felt like he was an elder, needed to be cared for and treated with care. Seth moved away from Summer Roberts and Marissa Cooper as they moved in where he was doing his sandcastle. Summer was very bright for her age and stubborn she often was known for getting her own way in prep.

Marissa was quieter than Summer, but older by a four months, Marissa wore a pink sundress, with sandals and sunglasses. "Summer you excited about big school?" Marissa asked her best friend, Summer stuck up her nose and said, "Not really but as long as me and you stay best friends okay? That's a promise we have to keep forever we will always be there for each other even if boys with cooties come in the way….." "Like Seth Cohen" Marissa finished.

The two of them burst into giggles and smiled, Summer said, "Yeah he has cooties dot. Dot...zap you have the cootie shot now you won't get cooties Coop" Marissa giggled as Summer did the "cootie shot" on her arm.

The two girls spent the afternoon giggling and building a sandcastle, while Seth sat on the swing spinning around. He was desperately lonely, sure he had Captain Oats, but he wanted a real friend someone he could talk too. "Seth, honey why aren't you playing over in the sandpit?" Kirsten came over and asked her only son, he said, "That girl over said I was in her and Marissa's spot" he pointed at Summers dark haired figure.

Kirsten softly uttered an, "Oh", She said to Seth, "Come on, that's Neil and Claire Roberts daughter she'll let you play with her, come on lets ask" Seth walked over with steadily grabbing onto Kirsten's arm. Kirsten met Claire through Julie at a "Pre-Natal Yogalaties Class"

"Excuse Me? Summer, is it ok if Seth plays with you and Marissa?" Kirsten asked the delicate four year old. Summer smiled and said, "Sure" Seth sat near Marissa and said, "Hi Marissa" Marissa smiled at Seth and said, "Hi Seth, this is Summer my best friend" Seth smiled at Summer.

Seth sat far from the two girls, as Kirsten walked away and smiled at this friendship forming, Summer looked at Seth and said, "You can move over closer, its not like I have cooties like you!" Seth looked at her in disgust and said, "I do NOT have cooties you're the one with COOTIES SUMMER ROBERTS!", Summer stood up looking deeply offended and said, "Nuh Uh! Holly told me you do and she always tells the truth!" Seth said, "I'm sorry, I said you had cooties you don't have them". A smile spread across her face and said, "Its ok ……Sam"

Soon after the introduction of Seth and Summer, Seth was making the cones of the castle, Summer noticed one wasn't perfect, she screamed, "SID YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PAIN YOU CAN'T EVEN GET THE CASTLE EDGE RIGHT!" screeched Summer. She scowled and kicked over the castle, sand went flying everywhere, "I can't see" Seth said, as he squinted, "I think I have sand in my eye" Seth said.

Summer suddenly realised she had injured Seth, she ran over to were her nanny was Nina, Summer went over to her purple backpack and inside was a purple drink bottle filled with water. Then Summer ran back to the sandpit, and said to Seth, "Kay, Sid lie down and open your eye a little" Seth laid down in the sand and squinted an eye open, then he saw Summer towering over him with her water bottle as she poured a monstrous amount of water in his eye. Summer smiled.

Marissa said, "Mission accomplished?" Seth stood up and smiled and said, "Thanks Summer" she smiled and said, "Sorry……Seth I didn't mean to kick the sand in your eye I have these things called rage blackouts I get really angry then about five minutes later I'm fine my shrink told me"

"You have a shrink?!" Seth asking summer with astonishment, "Yeah, why don't you?" Seth said, "No but I have a boba fett t-shirt and a plastic horse named captain oats", Summer opened her mouth and said, "Shut up I have a plastic horse also but mine has a better name" Seth said, "Oh Yeah?! What is its name?" Summer said, "Princess Sparkle!"

The three of them played happily in the afternoon until around five thirty then they heard, a "Summer, Marissa its getting late girls time to go home girls" called Mina, who was summer's nanny. Marissa was spending the night at Summers as Marissa got up and shook the sand off her dress she smiled and said, "Bye Seth" Seth smiled and waved at Summer and said, "Bye Summer" Summer smiled at him and said, "Bye Seth"

Summer turned a light tinge of pink, Marissa giggled and said, "Summer, has a crush on Seth Cohen!" Summer looked at her best friend in disgust and said, "Ew! No he has cooties"


End file.
